Bella Swan: Volturi Queen Outtake 2: Meeting the Vampire Azrael
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: You've all read the meeting on Chapter 19 between the Quileutes and Azrael and Bella from Bella's perspective. Now I thought I would do it from Billy Black's POV.


**Bella Swan: Volturi Queen Outtake #2: The Meeting with the Vampire Azrael** By: Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: You've all read the meeting on Chapter 19 between the Quileutes and Azrael and Bella from Bella's perspective. Now I thought I would do it from Billy Black's POV. So without further ado here we go.

(Billy POV)

Here we, we being: Harry Clearwater, Old Quil and I are sitting on one end of a ten foot long wooden Table in the Council Chambers with Six members of the Wolf Pack sitting on the other end. The Pack members sitting down are: Sam, Jared, Paul, Young Quil, Collin and Brady. The other Four members: Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry are leaning on the wall what I guess to them would be neutral territory.

"Okay let me see if I can understand this Sam. You and five other Wolves couldn't take down one Humanoid Thing." I said.

"It was a Bloodsucker I tell you. Sure he looked Human he was anything but. He had a counter for everything we tried. Hell he mentioned my father by name." Sam said.

"What?" Harry asked then looked at me.

It couldn't be _him_ could it? We were told he died long ago but if it is _him_ then I guess there's more going on here that what's right before us.

"What is it dad? Wait a minute. It's _Him_ isn't it? Oh my god." Jacob said in shock.

"Who the fuck is this him you guys keep yakking about?" Sam asked.

"You will show me more respect Samuel Levi Uley or you will find yourself on Tribal Parole." I said.

"You can't do that to me I'm Alpha." Sam shouted.

"No Sammy. _I_ am. Your name is Sam Uley not Sam Black. My name is Jacob Ephraim Black. I was born to lead and you all were born to follow me." Jacob said.

Finally my son is realizing it's not in his blood to follow but lead. This step one.

Sam and Jacob had an intense stare down.

"I don't want to fight you Sam but I believe that if the Vampire you guys couldn't defeat is indeed The Destroyer then we are in a lot of trouble because Legends say he only shows up near our lands when something catastrophic is about to happen." Jacob said.

"Then band together with us and lets kill him before the catastrophe happens." Sam said with a sick smile.

"Sam. I'm trying to tell you stupid boys that he didn't show up to kill us last time he was here. He single-handily saved us from others of his kind. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here. Our tribe would have gotten wiped off the map if he hadn't of shown up when he did." I said.

"The Spirit Warriors at time could have taken them." Sam said stubbornly.

"Taha Aki against Three hundred Cold Ones. Yeah that would have went really well. One minute people were running for their lives and the next something stopped the Vampires coming closer. Then there was dust everywhere. The people at time said all you could hear was unearthly screams." Old Quil said.

I could see the Pack had not heard this story before.

"When the dust settled One Vampire was left standing. They never saw his face or what he looked like because he wore a Black Cloak. It wasn't later that night the Cold One returned." Harry Clearwater said.

"Where he probably kil-" Sam started to say but was interrupted.

"Sam shut up." Young Quil said. "Sorry Elders continue."

"You interrupt us again Sam Uley and there will be sever consequences." I said.

"When the Cold One returned he left his cloak behind. They drew a picture of him unfortunately it got destroyed." I said. "But I memorized his face. So Leah Clearwater go to Bella Swan's house find the Vampire she's with and tell him he's invited to a meeting with us tonight and to bring Bella Swan with him."

"Will do." Leah said running out the door.

The meeting kept going until Leah came back. I knew she had done something I didn't know what but if I were to guess I would say she had intercourse with somebody. He clothes were all ruffled, her hair all over the place.

"Is he coming?" I asked Leah.

"I told Bella. They'll be here." Leah said.

"Good. You're all dismissed until now get out of here." I said.

"I'll give you a hand dad." Jacob said as he grabbed my wheelchair handlebars and led me outside. "Do you think it's him dad?"

"We'll see at the meeting tonight. The Legends did say what he was like but I thought it was a better idea not to mention it to Sam because I feel I know what Sam will do. In bout of rage Sam will try to kill him but I think he can't. I think The Destroyer is too strong for us. Taha Aki knew it." I said.

When Jacob got me back home I saw Charlie's Cruiser there. This could get interesting that is until I saw Sam Uley making his way to Chief Swan and whisper something into his ear.

"Oh no." I said as Jacob and I made or way over.

Sam Uley looked right at me and smiled.

"I have a Vampire living with me!?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Charlie." I said as I stared right at Sam. "You will pay for breaking the treaty and bringing shame to your family's name. Now get out of my sight."

Sam left as Charlie helped me into the house. I tried to explain to Charlie what the delicate situation was but he didn't stick around long enough and left in the hurry.

"We're in trouble." I said as I sat back and waited.

Before long it was time to go to the designated meeting place and we all sat there and waited but Sam stood as far away from me as possible.

We all heard two sets of footsteps and two black-cloaked figures came into area. Could one of them be him or do they both speak for him.

"You called?" one said. A male I think.

"Why do we even need this god damned meeting I say we just kill them now." Sam said.

"Sam. The male alone kicked you, Paul, Jared, Quil, Colin and Brady's ass." Seth said with a laugh.

"Is that true Cold One?" I asked just so I knew what I was dealing with here.

"Yes." a lighter voice, a female voice said.

"He didn't ask you bitch." Sam said.

One these days Sam that mouth is going to get you killed.

The male growled but didn't attack.

"I wouldn't advise doing that. My master is very protective." The female said.

Master?

"Master?" Harry Clearwater said.

"Yes my master. The Vampire Lord Master Azrael Volturi." The female said.

Oh crap it is him. Sam you idiot if this guy wants you dead there's nothing I or anybody else could do about because it was written by Taha Aki himself that if any future generation insults The Destroyer or anybody with him then the Destroyer is allowed to do whatever he wants to him or her.

"And who are you? Where is Bella?" Leah asked.

"I figured you all wouldn't recognize my voice." The female said. "Master with permission could I remove my hood?"

"Why doesn't the coward speak he did last time." Sam said.

Oh Sam you idiot.

"He's really a shy person in front of a large crowd." The female explained. "Not to mention you launched an unprovoked attack. My Master loves taunting and making the weak look like the fools."

It seems he hasn't lost his touch.

"Surprised." Female said.

"Bella." Emily said.

Oh my god Bella Swan is The Destroyer.

"Hello Emily." Bella said.

"Bella your alive?" Jacob asked.

"Yes thanks to my master." Bella said as she pressed herself into his side. "He killed Victoria. Rather easily actually."

"Uh I have a question." Seth asked. "For the Black Hood."

"Ask away." Azrael the vampire said in my head.

"Holy fuck!" everybody shouted.

"My master is powerful. One of if not the most powerful Vampire ever." Bella replied.

"Now Mr. Black why did you call Miss Bella and I here?" Azrael asked through his thoughts.

I decided to ask for something that will benefit the safety of my people.

"An Alliance. You keep the Vampires away from our land and when you ever need something from us we'll give it to you." I asked.

"Done." Azrael said shaking Billy's hand. "Bella, we're leaving."

"Wait." Leah said.

"No need to apologize Miss Clearwater. I am Bella's mate and I don't have a problem with your relationship with her." Azrael said. "My daughters on other hand might. Good night."

I turned toward Leah.

"What relationship?" I asked.

"Um. Can tell you at your house?" Leah asked.

"Okay." I said.

Jacob helped me get home with Leah right behind us and when Jacob when closed the door while heading back out again I turned to Leah.

"So what relationship?" I asked.

"I love her." Leah said.

Did she just say?

"Did you just say you love her?" I asked.

"Yes. I've loved her since I met her. Did he say he had no problem with my relationship with her?" Leah asked.

"Yes he did say that." I said. "I'm not Leah. I've always suspecting that you liked women. Jacob's told a lot of times where guys would throw themselves at you and-"

"I'm Bi-sexual. I like Women and Men. I don't like the guys around here though." Leah said.

"Oh. Well then good luck." I said as Leah nodded her head and ran out of the house.

"That was awkward but had to be to done. I think of Bella like a Daughter and besides I like him a lot of a lot more then the other one. What a controlling nutjob." I said with a shake of my head before I went on with my day.

(A/N: That's the end of that One-shot. So what do you all think?)


End file.
